Emestria Acadamy
by Zira the Red Dragon
Summary: Summery:Shelen Pendragon is given an invitation to go to a school of monsters and magic. She soon discovers she isn't human but that's not all, two of the students say they have claimed her as their mate! What's a young hybrid girl to do?Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the list of the monsters or magic weilders of Emestria that will appear in the school. I made the specific character so you can know what creature each character is with a discription for them. These monsters are in MY world so I made up most of what they do. Wolfdras, Fang Dragons, Shadow Bringers, and Shadow Masters are my own creation. All others were made by respected makers; like werebeasts, vampires, ghosts, dragons, succubi, and demigods. **

Summery: Shelen Pendragon is given an invitation to go to a school of monsters and magic. She soon discovers she isn't human but that's not all, two of the students say they have claimed her as their mate! What's a young hybrid girl to do? YamixShelen AtemxShelen

CHARACTERS-

Shelen-Wolfdra

Age: 17

Description: Wolfdras are powerful beings that have been around since the beginning of time. They usually come in two forms; Dark and Light. Light wolfrdars have feathered wings while Darks have bat wings. Black wolfdras are concidered the most powerful of the darks and white wolfdras are the most powerful of the lights. Wolfdras now are rare and it is rumored only three are left on Earth.

Yugi-Angel

Age: 17

Description: Angels are good spirits. They are concidered usually as bringers of hope and good news and if they appear to you in a dream, pay attention to what they are SAYING. Young angels that grow up on Earth live as humans and are able to hide their wings.

Kaze-Black Dragon

Age: uknown

Description: Other names are night demon or shadow bringer. Black dragons are usually a bad sign and must be avoided at all cost. They drink the blood of their victims like vampires but if they find the victim worthy will devour their heart. Rumors say that these dragons are sent to the shadow realm when they die but still are not tortured. But there have been records of black dragons changing their ways and some even stopping their habits all together.

Yami-Shadow Master

Age: 18

Description: Also known as shadow weilders. Shadow masters have the ability to command the shadows. These are very powerful beings and almost rival the power of a wolfdra or vampire. They have the athority to send whomever they choose directly to the shadow realm but only if that person looses at a Shadow Game. Now a days these creatures are rare and nearly impossible to find. The only creatures rivaling them are the wolfdras.

Atem-Vampire (A/N: Because I can.)

Age: 18

Description: Pure blood Vampires are Shadow Masters that were infected with the vampire venom or born with the ability. Vampires have venom that they use to infect a victim but lately have been keeping this venom inside. Since Vampires and Shadow Masters are the same-aside from the blood drinking part-they too are nearly rivaled with the Wolfdras.

Jazz-WereFox

Age: 17

Description: A fox that can turn into an anthro, human, or humanoid. Their full werefox forms usually are more like huge wolves with fox appearences. But they are not easily mistaken for a wolfdra since wolfdras are usually only one color. Werefoxes come in oranges, cherry reds, greys, and red-oranges.

Seth-Wizard

Description: Humans with magic. Wizards are powerful as well and their best skills revolve around the element they origianate from. Such as; fire, water, earth, air in the different forms. They sometimes have dragon companions.

Seto-Wizard

Age: 17

Description: Humans with magic. Wizards are powerful as well and their best skills revolve around the element they origianate from. Such as; fire, water, earth, air in the different forms. They sometimes have dragon companions.

Kisara-White Dragon

Age: 17

Description: Blue-Eyes White Dragon is the full name. These dragons are white in color with sleak white scales that have a silver sheen to them. Blue-Eyes are usually the best companions to Ice Wizards.

Kyla-Gorgon

Age: 17

Description: Unlike the gorgons of Greek mythology, gorgons today are almost normal people. They have the ability to turn people to any form of stone they choose; sapphire, ruby, marble, graphite, granit, silt, rock, ect. Some inherate the snake hair while others don't depending on who they are.

Bakura-Tomb Robber's Ghost

Age: 18

Description: Ghosts are people with the ablility to float, go through walls, and turn invisible. When they die they become full ghost and cannot avert back.

Daren-Dark Knight

Age: 17

Description: Dark Knights

Hiccup-Dragon Tamer

Age: 16

Description: Dragon Tamers are people with the magical ability to sooth a dragon. They are able to comunicate with dragons and create trust bonds with dragons. Some even become dragon riders. The only dragons Dragon Tamers have failed to tame are the Shadow Bringers.

Astrid-Valkry Warrior

Age: 16

Description: Valkries are women with the skill of battle. They have natural combat skills and don't back down from a fight. But even the valkry is wise not to challenge a wolfdra.

Toothless-Night Fury

Age: 20

Decription: Fastest dragon alive and the smaller of the dragon species. They are still larger than humans and look like a mix between a panther, a dog, and a salamander with fins on the tail and large eyes and wings. They can be one color or multiple markinged ones.

Crystal-Demigod (daughter of Hephaestus)

Age: 18

Description: Children of Hephaestus are skilled in forgery. They enjoy building things and taking them appart to study(as long as it's electronic or mechanical). Very handy with a wrench in more than one way.

Marik-Demigod (son of Anubis)

Age: 19

Description: Children of the Egytian god Anubis are scary people. Rare since Anubis rarely leaves the underworld. These are powerful beings but not close to rivaling even the Shadow Bringers which are a level below the Shadow Masters.

Siran-Succubus

Age: 18

Description: Succubi act in two ways. 1.) They either kill or seduce men in their dreams. or 2.) Suck out the soul of their victim through a kiss(Like dementors only less disturbing) they have the power to do both are not very powerful in the real world so avoid going after strong prey.

Ryoga-Fang Dragon

Age: 17

Description: Fang dragons are the opposite of Shadow Bringers. Fang Dragons usually have fur over their scales and large feathered wings. In their humanoid form they are sometimes mistaken for angels since their horns are hidden under a mane of wild hair or fur.

Shadidia-Blood Fury

Age: 19

Description: A much more feral version of a Night Fury. Blood Furies have a blood lust and on the lunar eclipse(where the moon turns red-I think it's lunar eclipse) the lust for blood is strong. Blood Furies and Vampires usually get along fine and some even partner with Vampires.

AcidFlamme-Night Fury(might not appear)

Age: 18

Description: Fastest dragon alive and the smaller of the dragon species. They are still larger than humans and look like a mix between a panther, a dog, and a salamander with fins on the tail and large eyes and wings. They can be one color or multiple markinged ones.

Shadow-Night Fury

Age: 17

Description: Fastest dragon alive and the smaller of the dragon species. They are still larger than humans and look like a mix between a panther, a dog, and a salamander with fins on the tail and large eyes and wings. They can be one color or multiple markinged ones.

Aur-Werecat

Age: 16

Description: Werecats are like all werecreatures. Except werecats turn into large wild cats or humanoids or just human. They also have an anthro form as well.

PAIRINGS-

Main Pairings;

YamixShelen

AtemxShelen

YamixShelenxAtem

YugixKaze

Other Pairings;

SethxJazz

SetoxKisara

KylaxBakura

ShadowxAur

ShadidiaxAcid

CrystalxMarik

**Aur belongs to brokenheartedgangro on deviantART and Acidflamme belongs to Aurabooster on deviantART. The YGO character belong to Kazuki Takahashi and the HTTYD characters go to Dreamworks/ Cresinda Creswell. I only own Emestria, the creatures of Emestria, and my OCs.**


	2. Chapter 2

YGO:CS-Monster High

**I couldn't think of a better title.**

**Rated: T for language and some violence**

**Genre: Romance**

Chapter 1: Invitation

(Shelen POV)

I walked down the path to the school and glanced around at the other people around me. Some were playing basketball, others talking, and some even giving helpless nerds wedgies. Yup, just a normal school. I had been going to the school for 5 or so years and not one problem had occured. I was picked on like a normal kid. Got good grades like a normal kid. And I had some normal enemies. The only non-normal thing was that I had no friends. Sad I know. But it can't be helped. Even with my normal life I was not normal.

Why? Well for one. I have strange eyes. They are sapphire at times but turn gold at other times. A trait I picked up from my mom I guess. So people call me a freak and I get beat up because of it. Also I wear the BOYS uniform and I am actually a girl.

"Hey, Shen!" I looked up and saw a boy with spiky tri-colored hair running toward me. I smiled and waved him over.

"What's up, Yugi?" I asked as he slowed to a walk beside me. Ok, yeah I have 1 friend. But we don't usually hang out. Also Yugi is kind of...weird. Weirder than me. He doesn't eat the school food and wears a LOT of sunscreen. Also his eyes are amythest colored. Not as weird as my own bt still unnerving.

"I just wanted to say good morning." He replied cheerfully.

"Well then, good morning." I said with light humour.

"So we sitting together at lunch?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"Don't we always?" I asked raising an eyebrow in light humour.

"Yeah, I just thought I'd make sure." He smiled sheepishly. I smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. He giggled and we went to our classrooms.

...

At lunch I sat next to Yugi on the roof of the school. I always loved sitting up high and feeling the wind on my face. It was a way of keeping me calm. We sat and ate our lunches while talking about different things such as new games Yugi's grandfather had ordered to be shipped in and some new items on my mom's menu for the cafe she owned. After lunch we returned to class. At the end of class we walked home together since we lived on the same street and it had become a ritual for us to go to the cafe then to the game shop.

But that day was different. Yugi and I had been walking like nothing was out of the ordinary when he had suddenly stopped. I glanced back at him and saw he was ridged. He seemed to be looking around in fear.

"Yugi?" I waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"Shelen, get inside." Yugi said quietly. This was suprising since he sounded like he was both scared but serious.

"What?" I looked at him oddly.

"Just go!" He said and turned his back on me. I suddenly felt a wave of dark power and I shivered then ran. I hurried into my house and shut the door behind me. I huffed and puffed for breath then pushed off of the door. I then walked into the house and sat down at the small card table that was supposed to serve as the table in the small flat. I then shook off the shiver from before and walked upstairs. I sighed and flopped down on my bed. I stared up at the skylight I had installed myself while my mom had been on one of her trips to Egypt. Why she went there was a mystery to me.

The sky was dark with grey clouds forming. I sighed and rolled over to lay on my stomach and hide my face in a pillow. I then turned my head to face the wall nearest my bed and looked at the posters and drawings I had pasted up when I was younger. One of the drawings was of a boy with hair like Yugi's.

When I had found the picture again the day I pasted it up on the wall, I had thought it was a picture of Yugi. But he pointed out that the boy in the drawing had streaks of his bangs also shooting up into his hair. I had said it was probably to make him look cooler so we had dropped the conversation.

I gave a huff and turned from the drawing then closed my eyes.

...

(3rd Person POV)

A dark figure stood in an allyway. The figure was cornering a smaller figure.

"What's wrong, angel, miss me?" the figure purred. It's scaly black swished behind it. The smaller figures amythest eyes were filled with cautiousness.

"K-Kaze, why are you here?" The boy asked timidly.

"What? Can't visit my little angel?" Kaze asked in mock hurt.

"It's not that...SHE might find you."

"She wont find me." Kaze assured and stroked the younger's soft cheek. Her eyes softened and the pupils rounded a bit.

"But-"

"Shh, angel. She wont learn of what you are. Not yet."

Kaze then used a clawed hand to stroke the feathery white wings of the boy and rested her forehead against his.

"Soon though, my angel. She will know of her heritage. Soon, the master will have his mate."

She then captured his lips in a soft kiss, her tail wrapping around his waist. He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her neck. Kaze then broke the kiss.

"Now go. The master is growning impatient." Kaze said as she let go of the smaller of the two.

"B-But are you sure it's HER?" The other asked.

"Yes, angel, I am sure of it." Kaze then stepped back and was surrounded by shadows. When the shadows calmed a black dragon stood before the boy. Her golden eyes glowing in the dark of the allyway. She then unfolded her wings and took off as silent as the black smoke that was her body. The boy watched after her then turned to leave. He walked into his grandfathers shop._ Shelen, I hope you understand what will happen. Please don't hate me for it... _

...

(Shelen POV)

I groaned and looked up. There were rain splatters on the roof so I guessed it must have rained the night before. I sat up in bed and rubbed the back of my head. Anther day, another school session. I got up and pulled on my uniform then walked out the door. Yugi was waiting for me as always and we walked in silence.

...

"Shelen, may I see you after class?" My teacher asked. I nodded feeling rather nervous since it's not usually a good sign. After class I walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yes, I have noticed your grades have been dropping." The teacher said and pulled up my file.

"Dropping?" I asked.

"Yes, you dropped from a B to a D in this class and an A to an F in your history class. The only classes you have an A in are Mythology and Art. Is there a reason for these grades?"

"I-I don't...I don't know..." I admitted.

"Well if you can't bring up this grade I'm afraid I will have to have you expelled."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. This is my final decision."

"Ok, thank you...I understand." I nodded and walked away.

...

When I got home I went straight upstairs again but grabbed the mail in the process. I flipped through the contents on my way up. Bills, bills, and more bills. A few magazines and an actual letter. I paused at the letter it read;

_Shen Pendragon_

_842 Elm Road, Silver Bay Cafe_

_Domino, Japan_

There wasn't a return address though.

"Weird." I muttered. Then I tossed the rest of the mail onto my desk. I sat down on my bed and peeled the letter open.

"_Dear Mr. Shen Pendragon,_

_You have been accepted at M.H.A, the school for the abnormal. We know of your struggle and wish for you to join us. Reply by email or return mail if you accept. If we don't hear a reply by July 10th we will send someone to come and find out why. Term starts Sept. 1._

_Sign_

_Y. S. M."_

_'Y. S. M?' Who's that? And what is M. H. A?_ I wondered. And how could they help? What problem did I have, anyway?

"Shelen, time for dinner!" Mom called. I stood up and walked down the stairs. We then began to eat.

"Hey, Mom."

"Yes?"

"I...Have you ever heard of a place with the inishials or 'M. H. A'?"

Mom stopped in mid-bite and stared at me almost...Scared?

"Where did you hear about this?" She asked in all seriousness.

"In an invitation to join M. H. A, why?"

"May I see the invitation?"

"Sure." I walked back upstairs and brought down the paper. Mom took it from me and looked over it. Her eyes narrowed and she set the paper down.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, nothing." Mom sounded like she didn't want me to know. I let the matter drop and went back to eating.

...

Later that night I awoke and heard Mom yelling downstairs. Well it sounded like yelling to me, probably because I have pretty sensetive hearing. I snuck out of bed and crept my door. Then I slowly turned the knob and snuck down the steps. I then hid behind the wall to the door that led to the main area of the flat. I listened hard for Mom's voice. Then she spoke.

"I told you to stay away from us! She is not going to join your so-called 'school'! She would be killed the moment she enters!"

There must have been words on the other side of the phone because she paused.

"No! I told you before, she isn't ready! I can't tell her about it eaither!"

Another pause. Then a sigh.

"She would be ashamed if she knew what she was. Hybrids are shunned by the purebloods."

Hybrids? Purebloods? What was she talking about?

"I can't let her go...Not now, not after what happened to her father...I know-I know she needs to make this choice but-Fine. Send someone to help me explain then."

The phone was then set gently on the stand. I quickly scrambled upstairs and got back in bed. I then began to feign sleep as Mom came in to check on me. After I heard the door close again I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. What was Mom talking about? And who was she talking about anyway? Perhaps I would find out.

**I'm sure there are a lot of questions. Well I can't answer many since that would ruin the plot, probably. But one thing's for sure, I wont be writing in first person again for a while in this story. Chapter 2 is coming soon and the part in 3rd person was happening in an allyway near Shelen's house.**


End file.
